Computer systems utilize components such as databases and memory that are routinely being updated. In order to maintain the integrity of the computer system, redundant backup systems are maintained in the event the primary system suffers a failure. In such an event, the backup files are utilized to restore the operation of the primary system. However, most current backup systems employ synchronous updating of the primary system and backup systems which incur processing resources which delay the actual performance of the requested task by the primary system and consequently impedes the performance of the primary system. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a backup system which does not impede the performance of the primary system.